


Mark woke up Freaky

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: we fit and i'm in love with it [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, I GOTTA GO, Mark Tuan - Freeform, No Control, Sex, mark is a freak oh god, mentions of bondage, omg i hate this, that's obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's drowning, but he's never been happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark woke up Freaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clovergardens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clovergardens).



> part two to the 'we fit and i'm in love with it' series. also the final part as well, soz. 
> 
> p.s. unedited and happy reading! xx

he wakes up with a smile on his face. it's not surprising seeing as he's waking up next to her. she's topless and curled into his chest. the hazy sun shines into his room and bounces off of her skin, turning her into his own personal ray of sunshine. and she's a blank slate, black eyelashes furled against flushed cheeks, irritated lips in a small pout, prominent purpling hickey on her neck. she looks perfect. absolutely perfect. 

mark props his head up an elbow and observes her as she begins to wake up. he's seen her get up multiple times in his life, but there was something about seeing her wake up after sex ( _sex with him_ ) that just made it all the more special.

she starts by uncurling herself. she stretches her toes first, followed by her legs, and then her arms. the blanket falls from her chest with this action giving him eyeful of the pretty little hickeys that litter it. then she turns onto her stomach and runs her hands through her hair, sighing. 

"morning baby." he grins, smoothing her hair back. her eyes widen and she slowly turns her head to look at him. he smiles even wider. "how do you feel?" 

"oh my god!" she gasps, sitting up and staring down at mark with scared eyes. she then looks down at her chest and gasps once more. "oh my _god_!" 

"what's wrong baby?" he asks, sitting up as well. she takes once glance at his bare chest and shuts her eyes. 

"oh my god, i thought you were a dream!" 

"i'm pretty sure you're the dream here baby." mark chuckles, low and throaty. "i mean, look at you." 

"oh my god." she mutters, pressing her hands into her eyes and sinking down into the bed. "i can't believe this is real." 

"and why not?" he's curious now. lying on his stomach, he rests his head on his arms and looks at her, one eyebrow raised. she peers at him through fingers and ridiculous fear. 

"we're best friends and you just fucked me!" she whines. 

"think of me as your boyfriend who just fucked you. it'll put you in a much better mood." he smirks. 

"that's even worse." 

"not for me. we had a pretty good time last night." he mentions. she blushes stark red and turns onto her stomach, turning into ball. 

"stop talking! and stop looking at me like that!" she demands, voice muffled in the pillow. he lifts his eyebrow once more. 

"and just how am i looking at you?"

"all intense and shit!" she yells into the pillow. "i can't-i just-" _ah, it must turn her on,_ he thinks. 

"you just what?" mark asks. when she doesn't reply, he moves so that he's kneeling behind her, hands on her waist and body bent over hers. she lets out the quietest sigh.  he grinds his member against her ass and asks, "you just what?" 

"i don't know!" she cries out, her voice wavering along with her resolve. 

"well baby," he licks his lips and leans even closer towards her ear, "if you don't like me looking at you, we can always fuck like this. though i don't think we would like that very much, do you?" 

"no." she turns her head slightly to speak clearly. 

"we could use a blindfold then, huh baby?" i could tie it around your pretty little eyes so you can't see me." he tells her, slowly rutting against her ass once more. she lets out another sigh and digs her fingers into the bed. his heart jumps into overdrive and his hands detach themselves from his mind. they trail along her waist and down to her hips where they squeeze lightly. as if pressing button, her legs spread so he can fit himself better against her. 

"we could use a mirror too, you know? sit you down in front of it with the blindfold, so i can still see you, but you can't see me." he flattens himself completely against her back, wanting, needing to be closer to her. "or i could wear the blindfold and you can guide my hands. wouldn't you like that, my pretty baby? wouldn't you?"

she replies with a strangled _mmm_ and pushes her ass back into him. he grinds against her even harder. mark's fingertips dance up to the slight swell of her breasts and trace around her nipples. she presses her head into the bed at this, a soft sound coming from the back of her throat. 

"you could tie my wrists too if you want. tie me up like a little present, wouldn't that be nice baby? hm, my pretty baby?" his hands fit over shoulders and move down and down until they reach her wrists. "i could tie up you. maybe wrap a ribbon around your pretty wrists? how'd you like that?" 

"i don't...i can't..." she strains, fingers curling sheet, back arching, and ass pressing back against his cock. 

"oh but you can babygirl, you can." he insists, rutting against her. and he's lost it once more. his control. it's gone just like his mind and the power over his mouth. 

"i know you like this. i know you like all the hickeys i left for you. i know you like scratching my back up and pulling on my hair. i know you like this." he drags his lips down the line of her back and to the little indents for dimples at the bottom of it. "you just have to let go again. you did last night." 

"fine!" she shouts out, her resolve crumbling entirely. "fine!" 

mark sits up, pulling her further onto his lap. she lets out a tight moan during the process. "then let me look at you." he demands. 

"okay," she nods, breathless yet full. "okay." and she's all grace and eagerness as she turns around and places herself on mark's lap once more, the right way; the center of her heat sitting right on his cock. 

"fuck, you're pretty." he mumbles while he surveys the beautiful damage he's done to her. she's got almost as many hickeys as she does freckles and he wants to connect them all. he even wants to connect the two fingertip shaped bruises on her hips. those definitely might be his favorite along with the angry red lines that adorn her ribs from the rushed scratching of his nails the night before. 

"my gorgeous baby." he mutters against her lips, taking her ass in his hands and squeezing it. "my pretty little baby." 

he rocks her slowly against him, finding a nice rhythm that has her sighing against his lips and gripping his shoulders. he hasn't dry humped anyone since high school, but doing it with she suddenly makes it phenomenal. 

she's naked except for a thin pair of underwear. her body is warm and inviting in his hands. she moving and moaning and marvelous and holy fuck is mark losing it. he's kissing her all over, his lips hitting her jaw, her collarbone, the little mole in between her breasts. and she's falling apart in his arms just from his kisses alone and that is so not helping him. he just wants to keep going and going and going, but there's nowhere to go. nowhere to go but her. no one but her. and god is he in trouble. 

his senses virtually go blind. he's immune to all others sounds and touches and sights. he can only hear her moans, only feel her skin, only see her. and he doesn't want to stop there. he can't stop there. he wants to taste her, smell her, be buried into her. 

he lays her on the bed and ravages the rest of her body with his mouth, sucking on sore hickeys and creating new ones with a nip of his teeth. she's moaning and crying out about being sensitive, but begging mark to keep going. and when he reaches her core, she somehow falls silent and manages to squirm away from him. 

"i'm sore mark," she whines, covering up herself up and trying to close her legs. a firm hand on her inner thigh stops her. 

"i know baby, i know." he tells her. "but i can fix it. just let me get a little taste. i'll make you feel better. i'll make it all better babygirl," his eyes level with her soaked core, "i promise." 

and he doesn't even bother to remove her panties as he fits his mouth on her heat. he's eager, too fucking eager. she smells like the sweetest thing on earth and the memory of her taste is lingering in his mind and he has to replenish it, fucking _hehasto_. oh and she's moaning again, moaning about sensitivity and how it feels good, but dear god is she sensitive. and mark is sorry, he really is, but she's so good _sofuckinggood_ and he can't stop, he really can't. 

and her hands. god, her hands. they keep moving all over. they're in his hair and on his face and the very tip of her fingertips are reaching his neck and _tap tap tapping_ , begging for release. fuck, why does she have to beg? begging for release, begging for him to never stop, begging for god. going _please save me, oh my fucking god, mark please!_ it turns him on so damn much, he can't help himself. 

his hands, every move usually calculated, start to roam like crazy now. they're gripping her thighs, her ass, her hips, everywhere. they find the band of her panties and go insane, tearing right down the middle, revealing all of her to him. and he goes fucking wild at this, burying his whole lower face into, smelling her, tasting her. 

she's so good, so fucking good. so pretty, so tasty, so wonderful. he sighs heavily into and she pulls his hair so hard that he knows there she must have pulled out some hair out, but he doesn't care. not when he's got his head buried between her legs; not when he's got her in his mouth; not when he's at home. 

"fuck mark!" she gasps, her muscles tightening, her teeth clenching. she's going to cum soon and that makes mark's tongue move double time. pushing into her and flicking against her clit, she's soon falling apart in his mouth. she's cumming and it's beautiful and wonderful and everything he remembers from last night. 

and when she's done, he kisses back up her body and to her mouth, kissing her, loving her. whispering praises and ' _you're so delicious, so good_ ' against the skin of neck as he touches her writhing body with his hands. and she's sighing, into his mouth, into his shoulder, into him. and man does mark love it. he loves it like he needs her and fuck, he really does need her now. 

"baby? babygirl, i'm sorry, i'm sorry baby but fuck." he groans into ear. he's trying jot to thrust against her but her nails are scratching his back and his fingers are curling into the bed and he just wants to be buried and get lost in her. fuck he wants her, fuck he needs her. 

"please please please." she begs even though he doesn't know what it's for. he just knows that it turns him on and that whatever she wants, he has to give it to her. 

"what is it baby? let it be me, please let it be me." he strains, repressing his wishes to just grind against her like there's no tomorrow, repressing his wishes to ravage her completely and thoroughly. 

"fuck me!" she screams, exasperated, infuriated. and that request sends mark off a cliff he knows he won't survive. 

he doesn't even know how his boxers come off, but they somehow do and then he's teasing her. he doesn't know how he's doing it, but he is. he teasing her; rubbing his cock on her ass; dragging it along her heat; putting everywhere but where they both want it. and he's managing to kiss her too. he's biting on her earlobes and kissing her jaw. he's dragging his lips along her neck until she's digging her nails in the back of his and pressing her heels into the bed. 

"please," she cries out and god, why does that turn him on? "please markbaby, fuck me!" and that's when he swears he loses consciousness. 

he thrusts into her, hard and fast, the bed frame banging against the wall so loudly that the neighbors have surely woken up. but he doesn't care. he's inside of her and fuck is she good. she's warm and wet and tight, goddamn is she tight. 

he's got her up against the headboard, each thrust making it hit the wall. his hand has somehow found hers and has laced their finger together in a bone crushing grip. his other is on her back, holding her close, so fucking close. with every push into her, their bodies grind together and it's doing something for him, for the both of them. she's moaning even louder, something about more and don't stop and she's leaning into him, burying her face in his neck and biting his collarbone. if it hurts, he doesn't feel it. he's too lost in the moment, in his mind, in her body. 

he's drowning, but he's never been happier. 

"mark..." she moans, body stiffening once more. she's going to cum again so mark slows down on purpose, slowing his thrusts and dragging her orgasm out. she chokes out an " _oh god_ " at this and digs her nails particularly hard into his back. 

"come on babygirl," he urges, lips pressed to her ear, "i know you can do it." he slips his free hand between them and starts rubbing her clit in circles, causing her to cum in a matter of mere minutes. 

she seizes completely, one hand still laced with mark's, the other buried in his hair. she cums with her legs locked around his waist and her teeth nearly biting through her own lip. her eyes finally meet his and he stops, frozen by her gaze. dark pupils widened beyond belief, dark oceans in which he's can't help but swim deeper into. 

he shudders once and then cums, a hand splayed on her stomach, the other laced with her. mouth hung open, releasing her strangled name. he cums through tight muscles and happiness. 

and when they're done, he lays her down on the bed and pulls her close to him, just for one more second before cleaning up. before he can leave the bed though, she cradles his face in her hands and stares into his eyes. "you're good markbaby, but will this underwear ripping keep happening?" 

and this makes him laugh, wrapping her in his arms again, saying, "i'm a bit of a freak babygirl, sorry, but i'll buy you new ones." 

to which she replies with, "or i could just go without them." and he's honestly not even sure how he doesn't jump her bones after hearing that sentence leave her mouth. 

 


End file.
